


fated

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Interconnected Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Matt/Elektra AU.  100 word drabbles for Halloween, full of witches and pixies and selkies and fluff.  A lot of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Witches_ **

  
Foggy didn't have a problem with witches. He totally didn't. He just, maybe, kind of, avoided them when possible. He was a pixie and even if decades of evolution had taken his wings, maybe, a tiny bit of that evolution left behind the fear of when witches used to pluck them off for potions and general evil. So his dislike of Elektra had nothing to do with her being an actual witch and everything to do with her effect on his platonic life partner. Elektra wasn't dangerous because she was a witch; she was dangerous because Matthew loved her blindly.

  
**_Vampires_**

He did, however have a problem with vampires. Nasty bunch; all growly and limber with the jumps and passionate love bites that sometimes killed people. *That's* why he didn't like Elektra. Sure, his roommate rarely turned up without a mark or two because, well, he was a soft-skinned human - a Catholic no less - but when he declared Elektra his girlfriend with visible bite marks on his pale and delicate colllarbone; well, Foggy was suspicious. Suspicious enough to ask Matt, but not accuse the possible _vampire witch_ face to face. Normally he liked when Matt laughed at him. Rude.

  
**_Boo_**

"I need you to like her, Fog. I love her."

"Wait, you love her? You're at 'love' now? Did you just skip over the dating and making out part and go straight to the L word?"

"Please, Foggy. I don't tell you everything. We've been hanging out."

"And now you love her."

"Yeah. I think she's right. For me. She's wrong about a lot of things, that's not what I mean, but she's right for me. She's mine, I think."

"Okay, say I believe you. Are you hers? Does she love you back?"

"Don't be stupid, I can't **tell** her."

 

**_Foggy Moors_ **

Pixies weren't meant for existential crises of this magnitude so Matt was kind enough to allow him to take him out to the local Bacchanalia and split a few shots of absinthe before dropping the rest of his truth bombs.

Foggy believed in true love, soulmates and forever heart homes but that meant he also believed in star-crossed lovers and cursed souls and death by broken hearts.

Matt believed in all that, too, he confessed on his third sip. Elektra was a High Priestess, when she bothered, and he was Catholic. Maybe more than Catholic, Foggy inferred from his frown.

 

  
**_Orange_**

"Matthew told you."

Foggy was not going to hide from his roommate's girlfriend. "Hi, Elektra. Always nice to see you."

She held out a perfectly round orange, ripe with a fresh green leaf still attached. "It is customary for me to bring fruit to the mortal I intend to seduce for nefarious means, correct?"

He narrowed his eyes but Matt hissed from the bathroom. "Elektra."

"That's not funny," Foggy frowned. It probably would be later but right now he had to be stern.

"Apologies. Is there any way I can soothe your fears, Nelson?"

"Just don't hurt him," Foggy whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_Hayride_ **

  
Elektra knew why Franklin was suspicious of her intentions. A soul as pure and strong as Matthew's was like the candle to all the evil moths of the world.

But she didn't want his soul, she wanted the rest of him. The bloodied knuckles from fist-fighting demons in the dark, the spit-slick curve of his mouth against her throat, the twist of his hips when he's buried inside her.

She didn't give a fuck about his immortal soul - but he was meant to be her mate for eternity and it was her job to make sure he stayed fully intact.

 

_**Spider** _

"Matthew. I expected better of you."

He pointedly did not hold his breath and turned to his once handler turned frenemy. "Natasha."

"Does she know what you are? Have you broken that many of your vows?"

"Fuck you."

"Matt."

"She knows but I didn't tell her. We don't talk about it. And I didn't finish the rites, I didn't want that life."

"You still have the blood of a warrior of God. You cannot be with a witch."

"I can be with whoever I please," Matt whispered.

"She's going to leave you. She's a High Priestess, Matt."

"I don't care."

 

 

_**Rituals** _

She steadied herself in the mirror, making sure no emotion slipped through her careful facade. She could not fail.

She was a High Priestess. She was The Black Sky. She was the uniting force of all the Covens by divine prophecy.

Not even Matthew could defy prophecy. He may not be a sanctioned _Templarii_ but he followed the rites and wouldn't argue. He would accept her choice.

He would.

She would take her place as The Black Sky. She would welcome the power of the united Covens and rule as a benevolent Queen.

Matthew would understand. This was her destiny.

 

_**Apples** _

  
"Just like that."

"It's my destiny."

"And you're mine."

"Matthew, don't be stupid. Just because you walked away from your Fated path doesn't mean I'm willing to ignore mine."

"Liar. You're leaving me because you want to, not because of your new title."

"I'm The Black Sky."

"I don't care. You're Elektra Natchios. The woman I love."

"I never agreed to that."

"You didn't have to. It was my choice, yet another one I was willing to make. You can be The Black Sky and still be with me. It's your choice. You can choose to love me. Or not."

 

  
_**Black Cat** _

  
The kitten hopped onto his bed and promptly buried her tiny claws into his thigh until he moved his fingers from the braille text to the kitten's soft fur.

"Matt, you okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Foggy shifted. "Because your familiar clawed up Marci's boots like a feral Were-Cat."

"Muffin is not a Were-Cat or a familiar."

She arched her spine against his fingertips with a rumble as if proving his lie.

"Just because you named her 'Muffin' doesn't make it less true. Look, answer me one question. Did Ellie break your heart or just your spirit?"

"We'll see."

 

  
**_Skeleton_ **

Karen was curious, not a rare thing for a selkie in the city; but it took Matt a few weeks to come to terms with her pathological need to touch everything in the office. Including Muffin, no matter how many times she came away bloody.

"I don't get it. Animals always like me," Karen said, rinsing her hands today so Foggy could patch the claw-lines.

He could feel Foggy's expectant and then disappointed glances at him. Right.

"Muffin was a gift from my betrothed." He carefully stroked under her chin.

Stereo from two sides. " _Betrothed_?"

"As of last solstice, yeah."

 

 

**_Owls_ **

  
Karen accepted the news with eager glee but Foggy cornered him. "You made me think she dumped you."

"I never said that. She's following her path and I'm following mine."

"I know about your night gig hunting monsters, Matt, this is about your MIA ex who is suddenly your fiancee."

"No suddenly about it. It's a long-distance relationship, it happens. And it's none of your business yet because she's not here."

"Muffin's the only reason I believe you. When do you even see her?"

"She visits when she can. It's, kind of, a secret."

" _Meow_."

"You shut up," Foggy sighed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
_**Goblin** _

"Oh God, there's so much blood - what the hell were you doing messing with a nest of goblins?"

Matt coughed up blood in response and clutched his ragged rosary as he struggled against Foggy's hands while Karen tried to get to his wounds.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Karen asked.

"He didn't want to scare you. He's usually better at his side jobs than this." Foggy hoped he wasn't lying.

"Flattered," Matt choked.

"Asshole." He had a sudden rush of fear. "Did you get them all?"

"Yeah. Cameras showed up, can't get caught, got work tomorrow."

"Bad news, buddy."

 

 

 

**_Scare_ **

All sound drained from the room when Elektra stepped in, silencing Muffin's purr even if he could still feel the rumble against his bare chest.

"Who?"

"Goblin nest. He doesn't report to anyone, we just found out after." Foggy's still here. Oh no.

Elektra's fingers were cool against his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "I will rip their bones from their flesh."

"Are you doubting my skill as a warrior?" he asked, hoarse.

"Never, my Love." She kissed him, chaste for the moment. "But your heart, it touched mine as if you were lost. I had to come."

 

  
_**Chicken** _

  
"She's Queen of the Witches?" Foggy blurted out when Karen finished whispering at him.

Elektra glared at them from the other room, hovering her hand over Matt's forehead as if she could check for fever without touching him to wake.

"Ugh, you sound like a mortal, you're supposed to know these things. No wonder Matt's warded to hell and back - he's got the Knights' Templar mark and the Black Sky's protection," Karen hissed at him.

"So why is he injured? Muffin, explain," Elektra snapped. The cat flattened her ears with an indignant hiss. "You should go with him everywhere."

 

_**Punkin** _

"Your highness. Wow. Is this your - "

Elektra frowned and the healer shut up. "Heal him. Now."

Matthew shifted at the stranger's proximity, blinking his sightless eyes. "No. No magic."

"Silence. You will let them fix you. I will not allow you to suffer."

"No magic." He curled his fingers around his rosary. "What did you say to Muffin?"

The useless guardian hopped onto the bed and licked his chin. The healer hesitated.

"Leave. See if the Pixie knows a human doctor - "

"I'm okay." But his voice was wrong, he was in pain. She won't allow it.

 

_**Ghost Story** _

  
"You love him? He is an enemy of our kind."

"He is my chosen. I will have no other. I will have only him."

"The Black Sky needs no mate, no man."

"This is not about need. This is about destiny. You are blind to the bigger picture. I am bound to him as he is to me. Our joining will be legendary. The Black Sky and her Blessed Knight."

"You are a fool. You spit on your heritage."

"No, I celebrate it. There was a time when we were not enemies with the Order. I will have no other."

 


End file.
